1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a salt, an acid generator, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
In the production of semiconductor integrated circuits, ion implantation has been conducted using a resist pattern in order to dope impurities into the semiconductor substrate. A resist composition which contains a salt represented by the following formula as an acid generator is described in Patent document of JP 2012-224611A.
